


My Place

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Poetry, Seasons, Virrow Week (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: Ever side by side we stand
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).



> written for Virrow Week 2020
> 
> a million thanks to gjsx for Virrow week!  
> https://twitter.com/VirrowWeek  
> https://virrowweek.carrd.co/#rules
> 
> more thanks to
> 
> Fog for beta reading & votes of confidence
> 
> propheticfire for support and general awesomeness
> 
> and to everyone who participated, for your amazing fanworks  
> & virrow fans everywhere

In summer, when the world looks wide,  
You wear your gleaming crown with pride.  
And when I'm standing at your side,  
A battle's good as won.

I know my place, with all its pain:  
By art, and sacrifice, sustain  
Your gold, your hope, your very reign!  
(The shadow to your sun.)

In the autumn, as leaves fall,  
And fields lie shorn, and ravens call,  
I pledge again to save us all  
No matter what the cost.

Ever side by side we stand  
To gaze upon the precious land  
Entrusted to your line's command,  
And grieve for what is lost.

As winter's chill pervades the air,  
O'er rivers still, and forests bare,  
I feel the clawing of despair  
As magic takes it toll.

But joy is never wholly gone,  
As cold and dark come creeping on...  
Your smile is like the breaking dawn  
Pure sunlight in my soul.

And in the spring, oh in the spring!  
I fall in love with everything,  
But most of all with you, My King,  
Most of all with you.

At winter's turn, at summer's height,  
Through every day, and every night,  
I'll guard your heart, and guide your might  
A servant ever true.

**Author's Note:**

> (I guess this is for the free choice prompt? tho it has the word servant in it...)


End file.
